


The Shorts, Encore

by slashpervert



Series: Belonging [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius wants to belong – to both Albus and Harry Potter. He maybe be playing with fire, but he likes the burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shorts, Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 28, 2011. Canon through DH (I know, you're shocked.) PWP that can stand on it's own, but is the third in the _Belonging_ series, sequel to _The Shorts_. Scorpius/self (with references to Harry/Scorpius  & Al/Scorpius)  
> Warnings: Language, masturbation, sexual fantasies of m/m oral and anal, cross-gen (18/44).  
> Betas: brknhalo241 and Mini Mouse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Scorpius squirmed in the chair, his arse throbbing with that ache that made his cock stir in memory, rubbing still half-hard against the shorts fabric bunched around it. Even more embarrassing, every shift and clench of his hole caused a trickle of come to leak from his body. He shivered, his face heating and trying to keep his eyes on the food on the plate in front of him. He couldn't risk looking at the satisfied smirk on Albus' face or the hot gaze of Mr Potter – Harry – who seemed both curious and amused. Sitting with both men, remembering the feel of Harry's hot mouth on his dick and Albus' cock up his arse, brought up not only recent vivid memories, but even naughtier fantasies. Scorpius shifted again, dick throbbing as he imagined what it would feel like to be not just sitting at dinner with both men, but being used by both men at the same time. He could blend his recent memories to see himself, a cock stuffed in both ends while the two men groaned and thrust.

Scorpius' fork clattered to the floor and he felt his face flush with heat, sweating not just from the heat of the day but from his own arousal. He mumbled an apology and bent to retrieve the utensil. The move made his sore arse twinge hard and his swelling cock catch painfully. He wanted to savor the mix of pain and pleasure, but he was also aware of the sharp intake of breath from Harry and the amused snort from Albus. Hand shaking so hard he almost dropped the fork again, Scorpius managed to hold on to the side of the table and pull himself upright again. He used the napkin in his lap – woefully inadequate at hiding his current state – to clean the fork. When he allowed himself a peek, he found Albus grinning and Harry licking his lips. They might have been enjoying their food, but their eyes were both on him – gazes hungry and heavy.

Scorpius hadn’t managed more than a few bites himself. He pushed a sausage around on his plate.

"Don't like my cooking?" Albus inquired, voice dripping with his faux concern and laced with smug knowledge.

"It's ... just so hot," Scorpius whispered – leaving it open as to whether he meant the food, the weather or more.

"It should cool off now that the sun's going down," Harry said, probably meaning to be reassuring.

Scorpius’ libido certainly showed no such signs of cooling. Nor, given the looks he was getting, did his companions seem entirely focussed on their meal. They carried on a conversation about the weather, sports programmes on the telly and Harry's work as an Auror. Scorpius listened but didn't have much to contribute. He loved the sound of their voices, the scent of both men's sweat and the feeling of intimacy during these casual dinners at the little table in Harry's flat. They were nothing like dinners at the Malfoy Manor's long table with fine china and silver or the crowded ruckus of meals in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

It was blissfully freeing to be able to not feel like he had to uphold family traditions or public reputation. Scorpius was naturally a quiet person, something his much more brash father and arrogant grandfather never understood. Scorpius liked to listen, to follow and not have to make decisions. Carrying a conversation was, for him, like carrying a heavy weight and left him stumbling. It was clear that Albus and Harry had a pattern of casual banter that was part of their routine and seemed content to let Scorpius just enjoy being there with them.

What he wanted from them was so much than he could articulate. He wanted to belong. Belong with them – or, even better, to them. He knew it was unrealistic, that he was playing a game that might blow up in his face and leave him alone.

When dinner finished, he happily got to his feet, quickly gathering plates to wash up. "Albus cooked, so I'll help you with dishes," Harry offered.

Scorpius ducked his head, smiling. "I can get it. I ... I like doing it," he tried to explain.

Harry was smiling, one hand on his hip and his head cocked as he looked Scorpius up and down. Scorpius felt his skin respond to that gaze as if stroked by a hand, shivering in pleasure.

"He likes doing stuff like that, Dad," Albus said, giving Scorpius an approving smile.

Harry stepped closer and Scorpius wondered if he would smell Albus' come dripping with sweat down Scorpius' inner thigh. He watched as Harry reached up and tucked a loose strand of Scorpius' hair behind his ear. The soft caress of fingertips along the outer edge of his ear sent a shudder down Scorpius so that the plates rattled in his hands.

Harry's eyes widened again and his smile was indulgent. "Careful," he warned, but stepped back.

"Let's see what's on the telly," Albus suggested and Harry nodded, thanking Scorpius before leaving him to clean up.

Scorpius stood at the sink, actually washing the dishes by hand. His father would call it "house-elf work" but Scorpius found it relaxing. And knowing he was serving the two men he most desired made it feel erotic. He rubbed his thighs together, tightening his sore arse and enjoying the tug of fabric as slick skin moved between.

***

Scorpius took a shower before bed, but still resisted the urge to give his aching cock relief. When he finished, he found Albus was already asleep in the other of the guest room's two beds. Albus had to be up early the next day since he was interviewing in the morning for a position with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Scorpius still hadn't made much progress with his own employment search. He wasn't disappointed, wishing, in fact, that this long summer in Potter's flat would last forever.

Lying in the small bed, listening to Albus' breathing and the sound of automobiles in the Muggle neighborhood surrounding the house, Scorpius was unable to find his own rest. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he replayed the events of the day in his mind again. He was wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms, so it was easy to let his hands wander over his own chest, fingertips pinching his nipples and nails dragging down over his belly. His neglected cock was once again pushing up against the soft fabric, begging for attention.

He looked over at Albus, wishing the other man would tell him to come, but knowing he didn't dare wake him. Finally, Scorpius pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He quietly padded across the room and, careful not to rattle the loose door hinge, made his way out into the dark hall. Harry's room was just down the hall across from the loo – and the door was half open.

Scorpius drew his wand and cast a Concealment Charm on himself, then crept into the room, standing in the shadowy corner nearest the door. The charm wouldn't hide him if he stood directly in the light but helped him blend into the shadows. Harry's room had a full size bed and some of the light from the street spilled in the window left open to the damp night air, lighting the man sprawled in the centre. Harry must have foregone the bedcovers, sleeping in only shorts to keep cool.

Harry's face was relaxed – glasses on the bedside table – and the combination made him look softer, younger. From his dark corner, Scorpius couldn't make out the famous scar, but he could see those full lips open, a slight smile on the man's face even in his sleep. Scorpius wondered what Harry Potter dreamed of and if it was too much to wish it was him.

Scorpius' breath caught as he let his eyes take in Harry's body. For someone more than twice Scorpius' age, Harry was amazingly fit. His shape was similar to Albus' but thicker around the torso and his shoulders a bit wider. A dusting of hair filled the space between both dark nipples and another patch started around his navel and disappeared in a triangle pattern down into those cotton shorts. His thighs were muscular and equally covered with more black hair. Scorpius' fingers twitched with the desire to find out what it felt like to touch that hair.

Scorpius resumed the touching he had begun in the other room, imagining it was Harry touching him. He made his movements a little firmer, remembering how Harry’s hands had felt on him. Scorpius was so aroused now that the pre-come had made a wet spot on the front of his pyjamas, the fabric strained by his erection. Scorpius bit his lip to contain his sigh as he finally pushed his hand under the waistband and took hold of the shaft, thumb caressing the wet tip.

His eyes were half closed now, trying to watch Harry even as he imagined lying under the man, those hands on his skin, Harry's fingers around his cock instead of his own. Scorpius pumped harder, thinking _Yes, Harry, please, more_ as he did. He could see the shadow of Harry's cock through those thin cotton shorts and he tried to imagine what it would be like to have that hard shaft pumping into him.

Harry moved, shifting on the bed and his hand came down to rest just above his groin. It pulled the fabric tighter, outlining thick flesh beneath. Scorpius didn't know if Harry was always that big, or if he was aroused in his sleep, but the sight was enough to send Scorpius over the edge. He came over his hand, come coating the insides of his pyjama bottoms and dripping down his balls. He stood there, panting and shaking for a minute before he could compose himself, then took another longing look at Harry and crept out of the room. He cleaned himself up in the loo before going back to his bed. He slept easily then, dreaming of his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hoping you enjoy this!]


End file.
